


Bang Bang

by Creative_Zerox



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dead Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Karaoke, M/M, One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: Prepare for angst as Hiccup sings for his sadly departed.





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> (Song is Bang Bang by Nancy Sinatra)  
> (I like the Lady Gaga version though...)

It had been almost exactly a year. Hiccup was drinking, alone, on the anniversary, in that same bar. He spotted it across the room, the karaoke machine. He slowly stumbled to it and picked a song, the song. The piano and trumpet slowly, quietly began to play and Hiccup prepared to sing. For him.  
“I was five and he was six,  
We rode on horses made of sticks,” He felt the tears begin to rise as people turned to watch him.  
“He wore black and I wore white,  
He would always win the fight,” His voice began to waiver and his breathing became unsteady. A group entered the bar, his other friends.  
“Bang bang, he shot me down,  
Bang bang, I hit the ground,”  
The group froze as they entered, probably hit by the same tsunami of emotions but Hiccup knew he hurt worse. He’d always hurt worse. He was barely singing at this point, sobbing out the words. No one tried to stop him, everyone knew why he was ‘singing’.  
“Bang bang, that awful sound,  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down…” Hiccup slowed as he finished, a mess of tears and snot and complete misery. His friends rushed to his side and held him.  
He hurt so much, so much pain. The group sat on the stage, sobbing uncontrollably and hugging, no clinging to each other.


End file.
